


I need an ending

by MDCCXCV



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, This is my first time, dont expect too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCCXCV/pseuds/MDCCXCV
Summary: It was a mutual decision, they both know that there are things they could have done to do better but it was too late to save it that time.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 2





	I need an ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, greetings, uh, I actually need to start this by saying this is my first time posting my work in AO3. 
> 
> And maybe the first time my story will see some light.
> 
> The story is made in one rainy afternoon while I was listening to ONE by SuperM and I honestly don’t know why it ended up like this.
> 
> Anyway, English is not my first language. 
> 
> Be nice please 👉👈

It was just like his ordinary day, Taeyong got off in the same bus stop. It was like a mantra.

He even memorize the flow of the advertisement in large LCD screens as he walks to train station and get on his final ride back home.

Taeyong got off his stop with an umbrella in his other hand as he texted his roommate that he is near. Yet suddenly, a soft yet deep voice with a surprised tone called after him.

‘’ Taeyong ‘’ 

He didn’t know that his ex boyfriend is back in korea, so him being shock is an understatement. He didn’t exactly know how to react without looking like he will break any moment after he whispers his name.

‘’ Taeyong ‘’

Jaehyun repeated he seems out of words.

Taeyong wants to run but he ended up getting stuck and unable to move his limbs.

They don’t know how long they stood in silence and Taeyong is afraid the other might hear how loud his heart is pounding. 

He was trying to be casual but when the rain started pouring the ambiance probably affected him. His mouth ran too fast before he could even stop it he was already asking Jaehyun.

‘’ W—when, when did you return?’’

Jaehyun’s gaze turns down on the ground as if he was looking for the answer from the wet pavements.  
And taeyong just waited patiently, just like how he waited for him with no guarantees.

‘’ Three months ago ‘’ those words were like a slap on his face.

Three months.  
Three months of not even trying to contact him.

Taeyong was keeping his breath stable, trying his best to talk without his voice breaking.

‘’ Mmm—I see, here.’’

He offer his umbrella to him, he didn’t even look at Jaehyun at all and just quickly shoved the umbrella on the other’s hand.  
He almost broke down when he felt again the warm feeling of his skin against him. But that was just a fleeting moment.

He didn’t look back.

Jaehyun didn’t even call back for him.

He let himself get damp from the rain, hiding the train of tears on his cheeks. Taeyong doesn’t exactly know what to do as he walks like the same he did years ago when they both decided to break it off.

It was a mutual decision, they both know that there are things they could have done to do better but it was too late to save it that time. They’re young and naïve thinking that love can always be happy but maybe when you are both lost in the moment and was trying to be so perfect that both of you ignore the problem until it gets exhausting.

The love gets too pretentious that both of them don’t know if they’re still in love or was just trying to stay in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if anyone will read it but i will still update.


End file.
